ERod
ERod, better known as The Blockbuster Buster, is a film reviewer and internet critic. He mostly focuses on big-budget movies, remakes, and sequels. He started making reviews in 2010, posting primarily on his YouTube channel, which he still keeps up from time to time. He became a fan of TGWTG.com and made attempts to become a part of the site. This finally came true for him on August 22nd, 2011, and he has been a contributor for Channel Awesome until April 14, 2018, in which he parted ways with them. He is played by Eric Rodriguez. Personality ERod shows a sense of moral value that allows him to lift his hammer of power "Lucille", as he showed hope that Doctor Nemesis would come to his senses, and used this sense of forgiveness to defeat Danapholie. However, due to a long career of busting bad movies, he has developed a short temper and violent streak, ready to whip out his hammer on various occasions. This makes his opinions on general movies rather questionable and quite unprofessional. Nevertheless, ERod is a maverick among reviewers. He's stated many times that Bruce Campbell, Sarah Michelle Gellar, and Ron Pearlman are three of his favorite actors. His biggest fantasy is for Sarah Michelle Gellar to take him on a ride in the Delorian from Back to the Future. He's stated this twice through the series (the second time almost actually happened). Should a movie be too unbearably crazy (Son of the Mask, Wicker Man, Monster House), ERod will go temporarily insane, becoming a cackling and irrational individual with little understanding of what is going on. Powers & Abilities As he was chosen for it ERod is one of the very few who is able to lift the mighty hammer, Lucille. With this hammer, he is capable of a multitude of powers. He regularly displays super-strength as he uses a multitude of blunt objects (barbie dolls, no. 2 pencils and so on) to bust the movies, teleportation, a telekinetic link with Lucille, banish others to the Null-Void, make character attire (his ring, jacket, and sunglasses) appear on him, different magical abilities, etc. This, however, comes with a price, as he must bust bad movies regularly or his powers grow weak. It has been mentioned though that he can counteract this through sheer rage alone, as he was able to call to Lucille and escape the Null-Void after weeks without busting a movie. If his will were to weaken, his hammer would become heavy and useless to him, a goal the Crypt-Keeper has tried every October. Despite the fact that he claims to "bust" movies, sometimes the movie in question is not shown to be damaged by the mighty hammer Lucille thanks to some very brilliant editing. He is regularly seen using a plethora of unique powers to bust each of the movies he reviews when the movie and situation calls for it, like telekinesis (The Last Airbender and Push), the Quickening (Highlander: Endgame) and the Force (ERod vs. Episode I). These come from his mastery of "The Buster Force", a power unique to the Blockbuster Buster that allows him to copy the weapons and powers of the characters from the movies he owns. He can also pass these powers on to others, such as when he gave Linkara force powers and when ERod, Linkara and Obscurus Lupa gained the powers of Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman (and Cyborg) during the Justice League review. Apart from Lucille, ERod is also shown to wield an arsenal of different weapons like a light-saber, knives, throwing stars, whips, and a full vampire-slaying kit, complete with holy-water, switch-blade wooden stakes, and a rosary. He also possesses multiple non-combat gadgets he was either given or made himself, like a time-space wrist gadget, a sonic screwdriver and his computer A.I. Jarvis. Despite all these things, this does not make ERod an overpowered character at all. ERod is shown to possess a powerful sense of will, being able to overpower any obstacle and overcome any test on willpower alone. This is shown whenever he is not in his right mind, should he go insane (Son of the Mask, Wicker Man, Monster House) or should his mind become overpowered by a foreign entity (The Host). Appearance ERod has a corpulent figure and a rather large gap in his front teeth. Usually donning a pair of jeans and t-shirt (often a different one in each episode), ERod suits up in the opening intro (usually having it appear magically on him) adding a chain on his belt loops, a black buttoned wrist accessory, black shoes with black laces, a silver skull ring, black sunglasses, an unbuttoned white down shirt and a black sports coat. He can also be seen with a specially equipped holster on his right hip for his hammer. History In 1999, ERod gets home pissed after seeing The Phantom Menace, stating that George Lucas raped his childhood and he wishes that there was a public forum to express his anger about the movie. Then suddenly a woman in a suit and barefoot appears in his living room, ERod comes to her and demands to know who she is which she says that her name is Lorelei, the Patron Saint of Fandom. She tells him that he was chosen to be "The Blockbuster Buster", but ERod states that he's just a regular guy, Lorelei says that he was the one who tricked death and gets his skull ring and only the bravest person wears it, stating that he is the one. She gives him a claw hammer and says that whoever wields this hammer if he is worthy, shall possess the powers of the Blockbuster Buster. In 2007, ERod talks to his best friend Panda Bear on helping him and to become a Blockbuster Buster with him because he is also worthy of wielding the hammer but he turns it down to direct his new movie. ERod was happy about it saying that he can help him to make his movie and the next year they could become the Blockbuster Busters but PandaBear turns it down and tells ERod that he can find a way to do this like he always does. Category:The Blockbuster Buster Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reviewers Category:Blockbuster Busters